Precious Possessions
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: To the outside world, she was his obedient wife. Submissive and quiet, there was no question that he owned her. But the woman had him wrapped around her fragile fingers, whether she knew it or not. Reiji x OC oneshot. Lots of fluff :3


She sank into the cushions, finally getting a few minutes to herself. Everything in their mansion was luxurious, but the couch felt even more so after being on her feet all day. She hadn't closed her eyes for more than five minutes before her daughter started to cry again. She sighed. She loved her daughter more than anything, but she might collapse from exhaustion if it continued like this. Her eyes shot open, her motherly instinct taking over as she rushed to the nursery.

 _Please don't let him wake up,_ she thought. Reiji had been in his lab as usual, but he had been working late the past few nights. He would be most displeased to be woken up at such an hour. She scurried, trying her best to reach the room, but found that the cries had ceased. She tiptoed quietly to the nursery door, noticing it had been cracked open. She peered in, seeing the outline of her husband. Reiji stood with the child in his arms, letting the little girl suckle his finger.

"I forbid you to ever be displeased," he murmured to the child, "Do you understand that?"

Her heart swelled upon hearing his words, falling in love with him all over again.

Reiji continued to hold his child as he called out to his wife. "How much longer to you intend to watch from the door, Aurora?"

Her cheeks flushed; he always seemed to know everything. She pushed the door, opening it fully and joining her husband's side.

" _Your_ daughter is as troublesome as you are."

She laughed. "She's demanding. I'd say she gets that from her father."

"Tch." He smiled wryly.

The little girl murmured, falling into an easy sleep. Gently, Reiji lowered the child back into the crib, letting her sleep soundly.

Reiji hooked his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close and lowering his lips to her ear. "I told you children would be noisy."

She laughed sweetly, returning his embrace. "Oh, Reiji…" She yawned, unable to hold back her tiredness any more.

"A lady would cover her mouth."

"I'm not a lady anymore. I'm just a worn out mother."

He guided her out of the room, making sure to close the door behind them quietly. He peered down at her. Her heart began to race, as she noticed how intently he was looking at her.

"W-What?"

"Are you that tired?"

Her cheeks reddened once more. "I'm ok."

"If you have something to say then you should speak freely."

She lowered her gaze. "I'll be better once I've had some sleep." She said, looking up at him and smiling. But as she did this, she tripped over her own legs, nearly falling to the ground.

Reiji caught her arm, pulling her to him, muttering something about how she really was a troublesome woman.

"I suppose it can't be helped." He sighed, pushing up his glasses and sweeping his wife off her feet.

"R-Reiji!"

"Shh," He snapped sharply at her, "You'll wake the child."

It felt strange to have him carrying her, probably because her heart was beating so fast, but she was completely content. He was warm, and she felt comfortable enough to fall asleep right then and there.

He carried her all the way down the hall, opening the door to their room. He paused before stepping in, and she looked up at him.

His lips curled into a smile as he looked down at the woman in his arms. "This reminds me of our wedding night."

She smiled back at him, a soft blush on her cheeks as she too, recalled the memory.

He placed her down on the bed, crawling over her and kissing her. He inhaled her scent, nearly losing his composed demeanor.

"Are you thirsty?" she breathed, as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply once again.

For a long while he said nothing, but rolled off of her to remove his glasses, placing them on his nightstand.

She loosened her clothing, removing the fabric of her robe and nightgown to just past her shoulder. "Reiji."

He looked at her and smirked. "Did you _want_ me to bite you?"

She rolled her eyes, sighing. "I know you're thirsty."

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, their chests pressed together. He sank his teeth into her shoulder, and she let out a small whimper, her legs stiffening. Reiji chuckled against her skin.

"What a lewd woman you are." He licked the excess blood, and moved to bite her neck, making her moan as she clenched his shirt.

He chuckled upon hearing her voice, dragging his finger in a straight line from her throat down to her chest.

He looked at his wife, brushing his fingers through her brown curls, tracing her lips with his nimble fingers. He continued down her body, eyeing the curves he had been so surprised to find that first night. His hands hovered over the stomach that had borne him a child, and he kissed his wife deeply, enjoying her taste.

"Reiji…"

He kissed her once more, reveling in the sound of her voice. The way his name parted from her lips, calling to him like she needed more. It was, he believed, a lovely sound.

He moved back up to her face, staring into her golden green eyes, putting his lips to hers.

To the outside world, she was his obedient wife. Submissive and quiet, there was no question that he owned her. But the woman had him wrapped around her fragile fingers, whether she knew it or not.

"Are you terribly tired?" he breathed hotly into her ear.

She giggled, nuzzling her nose against his, knowing exactly just what her husband was asking of her. She kissed him, tugging on his bottom lip playfully. "Reiji-"

A piercing shriek came from the nursery, demanding cries erupting from the small child. Reiji groaned, falling on top of his wife, his face against the mattress, muttering curses about children and ruined moments.

Aurora laughed. "Reiji, get off, you're too heavy."

"Let her cry." He insisted, holding his wife in his arms and rolling over, so that she was now resting on top of him.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, trying to break free, "We can't! That sound breaks my heart-"

"Fine, fine." He spat, sitting up and then following his wife to the nursery.

Reiji watched as his wife held their child, rocking the baby gently, whispering comforts and sweetness. Her brown hair fell in unkempt curls down her back, the sash on her robe completely lopsided, her kind eyes noticeably tired. And yet, he had never found her more beautiful than he did in that moment.

He walked up behind her and grabbed her waist, pulling her into his lap as he fell back into the rocking chair.

"R-Reiji!" she gasped, stumbling into his chest. The baby cooed.

"Hush. You're both more trouble than you're worth." He chastised.

She nuzzled his neck, kissing his cheek. "I could fall asleep like this."

"Mm."

"Goodnight Reiji." She murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight Aurora." He whispered, holding his two most precious possessions in his arms.

* * *

 **A/N: I love the thought of Reiji with children. I feel like he'd be an incredibly protective father, and that makes my heart flutter :3 Anyway, fellow Reiji fans, hope you enjoyed, and I hope he wasn't too terribly out of character. Don't forget to review ^_^ Happy reading~**


End file.
